Various types of rail mounting systems are known in the art. More specifically, rail mounting systems which are utilized within the context of commercial vehicles are known which allow for the transport of cargo items.
At least one type of conventional rail mounting system utilizes bolted attachments. Such a conventional rail mounting system does not provide flexibility for installing a variety of cargo management products (e.g., shelving, bins, drawer units, etc.) at least because the bolts fixe the system in a single location for use with a single product. Further, through the foregoing conventional configuration, a point load (typically at the bolt) is created that does not provide ways to distribute a load evenly over a mounting surface. An uneven distribution increases the possibility that the rail mounting system may become detached during an accident, or just through regular use.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a rail mounting system that can provide flexibility for installing multiple cargo products and/or allow for distributing an applied load evenly over a mounting surface. This may enhance the securement of the rail mounting system, increase the longevity of the system, the ability to use the vehicle and system for different loads and increase vehicular passenger safety during an accident.